ILLUSIONS
by kedakai-kokoro
Summary: Sabía que debía decirle que no se hiciera tantas ilusiones, pero bueno… ¿dónde quedaría la diversión?


A ver, habían pasado cinco segundos en que Louie le había dicho que se quedara ahí, expresamente para esperarlo hasta que regresara.

Metió una mano a la bolsa de palomitas y se recargo en la pared cerca de la tienda de videojuegos, con la mirada algo aburrida mientras al frente de él, unos metros más lejos cerca de la fuente del centro comercial estaba el anaranjado hablado con _ella_.

Se metió otro puñado de palomitas a la boca, a veces se preguntaba por qué lo estaba apoyando en esto… así.

Porque eran amigos.

Louie estaba al borde del colapso y él como apoyo emocional con más comprensión sobre su situación se sentía con la obligación en apoyarlo en situaciones como esta.

En caso de salir mal solo tenía que llevárselo a rastras por el hospital más cercano.

Sonrió un poco por el recuerdo.

Ninguno de los dos era bueno en estos temas, apenas habían cumplido trece años, ¿y quién cayó primero?

Todo le pareció tan gracioso.

La chica era unos centímetros más baja que Louie, tal vez de la misma altura que Zim, cabello negro y corto hasta las mejillas, vestía una polera azul opaco casi tan grande como para llegarle por encima de las rodillas, unos jeans desgastados, un libro en su mano y hasta lo que se rumoreaba siempre con una mirada cansada con ojeras debajo de sus parpados con un color que Louie había alabado de tantas maneras que ya no había necesidad de mencionarlo.

Algo de encanto debía de tener para que su amigo titubeara con el solo mención de su nombre o Louie tenía una extraña inclinación por las niñas cuya existencia es casi inexistente.

La chica era de esas compañeras de salón el cual no reconoces pues nunca se percata uno de su presencia.

De no ser por Louie ni él se hubiera dado cuenta de que existía esa chica.

Suspiro al ver como el mencionado se tropezaba a media conversación, casi pudo adivinar el pensamiento de la pelinegra que como el debió pensar que era muy torpe, negó con la cabeza.

El chico estaba esperanzado con esa chica, como el cuándo creyó que podría atrapar a Zim la semana pasada, ¿y que paso?

Rotundo fracaso.

Esperaba que al menos no fuera tan terrible como su primer acercamiento y ese si fue terrible.

Tiro la bolsa al tacho de basura en cuanto diviso como Louie se despedía de ella y regresaba donde él estaba, con las manos en los bolsillos, encorvado y la mirada baja.

Oh pobre chico.

-Oye –le dijo intentando no compadecerse, pero bueno era imposible, no sabía muy bien que decirle- ¿y cómo te fue? –pregunto intentando poner una sonrisa amable.

No era bueno en esto de relaciones amorosas, pero sabía perfectamente la expresión de rechazo en el rostro y la cara de su anaranjado amigo no había ninguna.

Solo una tímida sonrisa.

-Ella le encanto –dijo sonrojándose- ¡Dib le encanto! –grito ahora con euforia y entusiasmo.

Se mostró sorprendido.

-¿L-Le encanto? –el chico de cabello naranja asintió con rapidez, le sonrió dando un amistoso golpe en el hombro- por Mercurio felicidades.

-No sabes lo agradecido que estoy contigo –rio Louie mientras ambos se dirigían a la salida- te debo una grande, Dib –dijo dando una palmada en la espalda que casi le saco el aire.

-No-o hay… de que Louie –respondio reponiéndose con dificultad del golpe-… solo controla tu fuerza.

-Ok –sonrió el otro poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos- ey Dib.

-¿Sí? –pregunto mirándolo aun con la mano en el pecho.

-¿Tú-ú… creas que tenga oportunidad? –pregunto Louie bajando la mirada.

Suspiro y guardo silencio un momento.

Ilusionarlo era fácil al igual que mentir, pero debía de admitir que había elegido una meta bastante difícil, no siquiera él podría pensar en cómo se sentiría cada vez que ella se le presenta ante sus ojos.

Louie había caído enamorado y lo mejor que podía hacer era alentarlo.

Sabía que debía decirlo que no debía ilusionarse o esperanzarse demasiado alto provocaría que la caída fuera más dolorosa, aunque…

¿El amor no era para arriesgarse?

Le sonrió y siguió su camino acompañado por un par de pucheros de parte del anaranjado.

Así eran las cosas para él, no deseaba ilusionarlo o desmotivarlo que va, dejaría el resto al destino y a su amigo que para o para mal en algún momento tendría que valerse en esa situación por si mismo.

Después de todo no estaría bien que el fuera el responsable de una inevitable caída así como una victoria de una felicidad ganada por la trampa.

Rió para sus adentros.

¿Dónde estaría lo divertido?

* * *

 **damas y caballeros es viernes por la noche! XD**

 **ok, ok me atraso con unos capítulos y luego saco este one-shot con un personaje mio sintiendo por primera vez los enredos del primer amor**

 **¡vamos amigos! tengo que divertirme con uno mis personajes al menos una vez XP**

 **oh bueno**

 **Dib si que es malvado 7u7**

 **¡que tengan buen fin de semana! =D**

 **¡y kedakai kokoro que da fuera!**

 **¡bye!**


End file.
